spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrScience12/The Morale Fix
WARNING: It's about to get real up in here... Let us all be honest. The "Publish" button has become nothing more than an aesthetic on the wiki. Why? Hours of work cumutivaley are consumed by all users on the wiki to produce the fanon seen on the mainspace activity every week, and most of it is never seen or read. If this were for a positive reason, this would mean the wiki is flourishing with hype. Users would be commenting their support or opposition to a fanon project, and fanon would be produced faster than can be perused. However, this is nowhere near the case. Users are producing content slower than ever, and it is visually scarely being read. I admit I am one of those users that does not read every episode as they are released, and I am aware I am not alone in that statement. Why, though? Why is the fanon we produce not being read? Low morale. In a nutshell, morale is the driving force of the wiki, not even fanon itself. The higher the desire to produce fanon, the more fanon that will be produced. The higher the desire to read fanon, the higher the amount of viewers and possibility of support for the fanon produced. Likewise, the more support received, the more a user wishes to produce fanon. An even more general statement for high morale means that the wiki would be a "perfect world". In fact, acheiving higher morale is quite simple. All one needs to do is give a second of their time to leave a comment, either supporting someone or advising constructing criticism, provoking the user to produce more fanon to all users. If it is fairly simple to achieve higher morale, then why is the wiki still inactive? Simply, the damage has already been done. Low morale leads to higher inactivity and user/fanon hiatuses, causing users to leave completely and the flow of fanon to drastically reduce. However, numbers are just that: numbers. In my opinion, having a wiki of 2 active users is better than having a wiki of 10 never-online users. This is not ideal for variety, and that is what makes our wiki great: a wide variety of both fanon and users. We have good numbers, all we need is a little (dare I say) love. As a step toward higher morale, I have started a new spin-off: IJLSA: Immortals. As part of the Sci Brands touch, all users are free to produce episodes (once the trilogy has been released...you'll see). This is made for users who are not currently working on spin-offs, wish to venture onto new ones, or are inactive to have a creative outlet and increase morale for fanon production. At least, that is the hope. So, if you wish to see a wiki that flourishes every day and week, then take a minute of your time, if you will, and leave some support for your spin-off producing comrades. - I...declare...bankruptcy! Category:Blog posts